Born to Lead
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona's depressed about being herself but then that night a strange voice calls to her from her diary claiming to be her human self. But after that she begins to get ill and Shrek is very worried but the stranger is not what she seems... Can he save her?
1. Unhappy

Born to Lead 

**Fiona was in a bad mood. It had been so long since Charming's attempt to take over the kingdom. She saw people stare at her as she walked past people as she walked to the castle and went inside sighing sadly. Shrek was with Artie and the guys having some fun and playing darts and playing poker. He noticed the look on his wife's face as she passed by and was worried. Something seemed wrong and he needed to talk to her. "Where're are you going? We're in the middle of a game here!" Artie asked him bossily. Puss thought this was very rude of him to be brash like that with their amigo. "I know and I'll only be a minute. To me, Love comes first and fun second." Shrek told him quietly and walked out of the room. He then went upstairs to their room. It was locked. He shook his head in worry. He knew that when she was upset or angry, Fiona liked to be alone to cool off or perk up in her own time. He hoped she was okay as he went back downstairs. **

**Fiona was sprawled on the bed thinking to herself. There was a pen and a book beside her. It was her diary where her most personal thoughts were there just for her to see. Her husband was unaware of the fact that she loved to write. He always wondered what she wroye in that diary but remembered what had happened before when he let his curiosity get the better of him and shivered at that. She then picked up the pen and began to write. **

**Dear Diary…**   
**I'm doubting myself at the minute. I like being who I am but others just don't understand that. Artie is also making my thoughts about it worse by making mean jests about the way I used to be- pretty and skinny. He doesn't realise that side was shallow and never opened it's eyes to anyone different except for herself. But True Love opened them when I met Shrek. ** **Maybe I could ask Mom for advice but she's trying to teach Artie how to rule the kingdom not that he cares… she wrote.** **She then went to have a bath. That made her feel better whenever she was in a bad mood or worried. She then climbed in and relaxed in the soothing water. She closed her eyes. She then wrapped a towel around her as she came out of the bathroom hours later. She then changed into her night gown. She then sprawled herself on the bed again and heard a voice. "Fiona! Come to me!" it said. It was coming from her diary. "My imagination must be working overtime that I'm hearing things!" she told herself. Suddenly it opened and stopped on a page. It was a drawing of the tower she'd spent most of her life in. Suddenly it glowed. Fiona's head swam as she fell asleep but someone or something pulled her into the diary. It was someone from within her but she now remained in Fiona's diary since the curse was broken. Shrek then broke down the door and ran in. Fiona wasn't there but some of her stuff was there on the bed. "Maybe she went to get a snack or something. I'll talk to her later." He thought. He wondered what was making her unhappy and if he could help her.**

She then woke up and found herself in her tower room. She was worried by what was going on. How did she even get here? She then saw somebody she knew step into view. It was her pretty human self. She saw the confusion in her eyes and smiled. "Hello Fiona. Do you even remember me or you too busy having your dreams come true?" she said to her calmly. Fiona wondered what she meant. "Are you mad at me for finding me and being with my True Love?" she asked her human self. "No I'm not. I'm just lonely. After the curse was broken, we were separated and I was put here in your diary where I'm only a memory but maybe you can help me." She told her. Fiona understood. "I'm sorry if you feel that way but what do you mean by being able to help?" she asked her. Her human self smiled at this. She then recited some weird spell on her. Fiona then disappeared. She found herself back in the bedroom. She opened her eyes. "Wow! That was one weird dream." She said as she got up. But there was evil laughter coming from her diary as she left the room. "Soon I'll make her pay for leaving me!" Fiona's human self cackled as she began making a plan. Fiona then went downstairs. Shrek was sitting in the dining room with Lillian. Artie had gone out with his friends for a while. The two of them were sipping tea as she came into the room. "Hey honey! I guess you're feeling better now." Shrek said as she sat down beside them. "Yeah I'm fine. I had a weird dream. I heard a voice come from my diary and then I was pulled inside it. I was then back in the Dragon's Keep and was talking to my human self. She seemed sad. But she did something like a spell and I woke up before I could find out." She told him quietly. Her head then started to ache. She groaned quietly at the pain. Lillian felt it. It was hot. She was very worried. "Maybe you should go lie down honey." She told her. "No Mom, I'm okay!" she said quietly. Shrek saw tiredness in his wife's eyes and was worried more. They watched as she had some coffee. She was also eating some cake. Later she was walking upstairs but felt dizzy and fell. Lillian freaked out to find her daughter lying on the floor out cold. She then watched as her daughter's husband showed up. He was very scared to find the one he loved on the floor. He checked to make sure she was okay. He then picked her up and went to their room. He put her in the bed and laid her head on soft gossamer pillows. He watched as hours later, she woke up confused. "What am I doing here? The last thing that happened was that I was going upstairs. How come everything hurts so bad?" she said to him. "You got dizzy and fell. Your mother found you lying on the floor out cold and called for me. You need to rest. You broke every bone in your body and it'll take time to heal." He told her. He had put an ice pack on her head to cool it down.

**Fiona knew some sort of illness had taken over her body and it was hurting. She then fell into sleep. In the diary, her human self was about to make her move… **


	2. Saving her

Born to Lead 

**Chapter Two**

**Lillian was worried. Her daughter was ill or worse but she wondered why. She remembered what Fiona had told them at the table and thought it over. "That was no dream! Someone or something must've put a spell on her to make her sick!" she told herself as she went into her daughter's room. Fiona was still asleep when she came in softly. She saw the diary on her daughter's bedside table glow. Fiona was tossing and turning in bed. "No I won't help you hurt them… I won't let you free!" she said in her sleep. Lillian knew what was wrong. She then saw something like a blast of energy hit her daughter in the chest. "Fiona!" she yelled in despair. She then realised something bad was happening to her but she couldn't tell what. She then saw her eyes open and there was nothing in them. "Mom I need you to stay away from me, okay? That way you or anyone I care about won't be sad when I… I leave you." She said softly. "What do you mean honey?" she asked confusedly. "My human self is really a nasty demoness and she put a spell on me that'll make me very sick until I … die." Fiona told her sadly. A tear fell down her cheek as she coughed slightly. **

**Lillian then saw her son in law come into the room. He saw sadness in their eyes and realised something wasn't right. "You need to save her. Destroy the diary. That way… she will still be with us." Lillian told him quietly. He watched as she walked out of the room. "What was that about?" he asked Fiona. "That human self of mine in my diary… she cast a spell on me that'll make me sick until I die like Dad. She's really an evil demoness. I think she wants out and I won't let her. That's why she made me sick." She told him. He was filled with worry and anger at this. The demoness was watching this from in the diary. She cackled evilly at this. "Soon I'll have him begging me for mercy with her." She thought as she used her magic. He then grabbed the diary from the table. A blast of fire prepared to come out of his mouth but it glowed. Suddenly Fiona watched as he was pulled into it. It closed itself shut. **

**He then found himself in a cave. "What's going on?" he asked himself as somebody appeared. It was the demoness. But her appearance shocked. It was Fiona only she had grey white skin, demonic horns, black blue lips revealing sharp teeth. She was also dressed in a black dress with a flowing cape. She had red hair like his Fiona with the braid but he felt evil from her. "Hello. I see you found out about my plan. But maybe I… could spare her. If I do, you must let me out of the diary. Think about it." She told him icily. He sighed. There was no way he could let the one he loved get worse and die but saving her would mean letting the demoness out. **

"**I'll do it but only to save Fiona. She means the whole world to me." He said quietly. She smiled evilly. "Good boy!" she said as she glowed with magic. He then faded. He then found himself back in their bedroom. He saw Fiona asleep in bed and was coughing slightly. He watched as the diary got bigger and something escaped from it. It was the demoness. She laughed evilly as she landed in the forest. He watched Fiona wake up. "Hey honey. How're you feeling?" he said to her. "I feel a bit better." She told him. He felt very relieved. The demoness had kept her word. But he had hoped that it had been the right thing to do… **


	3. Darkness

Born to Lead 

**Chapter Three**

**The demoness laughed as she entered Fiona's room in her parents castle. Soon she would get her revenge and she would rule over the kingdom. Fiona was asleep with her husband beside her, his arms wrapped around her. She then touched Fiona's head and recited a spell. Darkness then surrounded the bed as evil entered Fiona's mind and heart as well as Dark magic. The demoness laughed as Fiona tossed and turned in her sleep. She then vanished as she woke up. "What's wrong? I'm here for you." Shrek said to her. "I had a weird dream about us and that something very bad is about to happen to me, something that might destroy our love. I'm worried." She said through tears. He then stroked her hair and rubbed her back gently. "It'll be alright. We can face anything. We always have." He said soothingly. She smiled at this. "You're right. But I feel that I might be changing because of it." She told him. She then fell into sweet dreaming again. But he watched as her body glowed weirdly. He then watched as she got out of bed and walked towards the window. Suddenly it opened. "I've got to stop her from hurting herself and wake her up." He told himself as he got out and crept over to her quietly. But then he watched as she rose in the air and flew out.**

**He then looked out the window and saw the demoness standing outside. This worried him. He then climbed out of the room carefully and landed on the ground softly. He then ran over to where Fiona was standing with the demoness. "What're you doing here?" he asked angrily. "You shouldn't be here. Besides once I'm through with her, nothing you can do will bring her back to what she was before I came along!" she cackled as she shot magic at Fiona. Suddenly there was a strange marking on Fiona's neck. Shrek watched as the demoness vanished. He saw Fiona faint and caught her before she hit the ground. They then went back inside and into their room. He was worried as he watched her sleep. She seemed to be ignoring that he was there beside her in the bed. "Please let her be okay! I don't know what I would do without her." He thought as his eyes closed with weariness. But in the morning things were very different… **


End file.
